A Big Piece
by naomi.rouges
Summary: "Whatever Lorraine sees, feels, touches, it helps people, but it also takes a toll on her. A little piece each time. Couple of months ago we were working on a case, she saw something... it took a real big piece." Lorraine had a vision that scared her so much, she locked herself in her room for 8 days. But it had another big consequence. Based on the Conjuring movies- credits to WB
1. Stop blaming yourself

As Ed entered the room carrying the cup of tea, he couldn't help to fall in love all over again. The love of his life, Lorraine, and their beautiful little girl, Judy were sitting in the rocking chair giggling. Lorraine was brushing Judy's long brown hair. They both looked like angels, wearing their white dresses. "Hey, what's going on right here?" He asked.

"Daddy look!" Judy said. Ed answered "You look very pretty", and she did, she really did. "All right, all done. Get dressed for dinner!" "I'm wearing it to dinner" Judy sang as she skipped out of the room. "No, you're not!" Answered Lorraine with a sweet voice, followed by a giggle.

"Here you go." Ed handed her the cup. "How did it go?" Lorraine asked "I think he may write a positive article" Ed answered. "Ooh, a non- skeptic, that's a pleasant change." Nodded Lorraine. "Yeah..." Ed stared at her, guilt in his eyes, as Lorraine looked down at her cup.

**Lorraine POV**

I felt Ed's eyes burning, I could hear him say "I'm sorry, hon", in my head... I looked up, and looked him straight in the eyes : "Stop blaming yourself!" And I took a sip, thinking about what had happened a couple of months ago. The bitterness of the tea hit me and without realising it, I grimaced. Ed immediately knew what was wrong "No sugar? I'll be right back." And with that he took my cup, and went downstairs.

I sighed "Maybe I should've told him." I thought to myself...

Everything changed a couple of months ago. In our line of work we help a lot of people and the case of Maurice Theriault, a French - Canadian farmer, was no exception. The man was clearly possessed, he cried blood, an upside down cross appeared from inside his body, and so on. We assisted, just like every other case, with his exorcism. But it was at that moment, that something went wrong. Maurice grabbed me by the arms and as if being startled -and quite frankly, really scared- wasn't enough, everything went dark. I knew what that meant... I saw Ed, looking at me. I heard him say "I'm sorry, Lorraine" just before getting pierced on a wooden stake. Terror struck my heart, and a sharp pain shot through my stomach.

I woke up in a different room, nearly half an hour after my vision. Ed was holding my hand, his eyes fixated on my face. He smiled softly as he saw me open my eyes and I heard him say "We're going home. Come on, hon"

The ride home seemed to go on forever while, in fact it only took us forty five minutes. Ed tried to talk to me, but I shut him out. My eyes were brimmed with tears, something was wrong, I could feel it. The only thing I thought was " I shouldn't have kept it a secret!"

When we arrived home, I got out of the car as quickly as I could, ran inside our house, up the stairs, tears streaming down my face. I got to our room, went inside, closed the door and locked it.

**So that's it for the first chapter, what happened to Lorraine will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Note: I got this idea from someone who had a interesting (fan?)theory. I didn't find any fanfic about it, so I decided to write one myself. I hope that if someone is reading this, that you'll give me some feedback. What do you think happened and what do you think her big secret was?**


	2. Something in her eyes

**Ed's POV**

I don't know how she does it. Sure she's a clairvoyant but she seems to read me like an open book. Even when she's not looking.

I was distracted, didn't see that I was still inches away from the countertop. I hear the cup smashing in to a thousand pieces... "Damnit!" The lady wants tea - with sugar- so I'll make the lady tea with sugar. I grabbed a new cup out of the cupboard and put the kettle on. Meanwhile I'm trying to clean up that mess.

"She's hiding something", flashed through my mind. It has been six months since we came back from the farmer's case. The car hadn't even fully stopped yet, or I saw Lorraine running into the house. The whole ride she didn't say anything nor did she answer my questions... by the time I came to our room it was locked. I heard her sobbing, tried to convince her to open the door. She didn't open it. Not for eight full days. Every meal I had put a tray before the door, every time I came back it was untouched. Eight days I heard her cry whenever I sat in the hallway. Eight days of begging her to open the door. Just to see if she was all right. I knew better than to ask what she had seen, though I knew it was bad. In fifteen years of us being together, I had never seen her like this. It scared the living hell out of me.

The whistling of the kettle makes me snap out of my thoughts. I make the tea, with two cubes of sugar - because that's how my Lorraine loves it - and turn around to go back. Lorraine is standing right in front of me, leaning against the wall. She smiles... "Thank you", she says.

It's been six months but I can still see her face as she left the room. Red, swollen eyes, bags underneath her eyes as black as the ace of spades. She looked as white as a sheet. As soon as she saw me the sobbing started again, but she fell into my arms this time. "I'm so sorry", she kept muttering. "Honey, it's okay! I understand and I'm here for you." I try to reassure her. She's never apologised for crying over a vision - even though this time she had a very bad reaction to it- so why should she now? There's something in her eyes that betrays that there's something else, but I know Lorraine. She'll tell me when she's ready!

**Lorraine's POV**

As soon as I locked the door I ran to our bathroom. I already knew but I needed to check. As I lifted my skirt, my fears turned into reality. Blood was already running down my thighs. My panties were soaked with it.

All I could do was cry. I let the bathtub fill up and undressed. Cramps shooting through my belly. I threw my panties in the bin, I didn't bother to put them in the laundry basket.

I heard myself talking "He never knew, you should've told him about the baby", and I lost it.

In my vision I saw my worst fear: losing Ed. By losing the baby, I felt like I lost a part of him. All I wanted was to hug Judy, and fall asleep in Ed's arms. But I couldn't leave the room. So I laid down in the bath. The water quickly turned red, but I didn't care. It felt as if the tub was filled with my tears and blood.

I found out about the pregnancy four weeks before, when I had this dream about Judy kissing my round belly. I woke up and did the math. Sure enough, I had missed my period two weeks before that. I wanted to keep it to myself for a while, our little secret. Baby and me. I'd planned to tell Ed this week. And instantly I felt a surge of guilt, "he never knew". I didn't want to tell him then either. He'd be a mess, getting pregnant with Judy had been so hard. This little miracle would've made him so happy and in an instant it was all gone.

If Ed would have known he wouldn't have let me come with him to the farmer's case. He's always so protective and him knowing that I was pregnant would only amp up his protection over me.

The baby came away with a bad pain. It was tiny but so perfect. And it would have been loved dearly. I locked myself in our room for the next eight days, crying. I didn't eat or drink anything. I barely slept and when I did, i saw Ed being impaled by that wooden stake. The eight day I couldn't be alone any longer. I needed Ed, I wanted to hug Judy. And I left the room. There he was; waiting for me at the door like he had been the previous days. He's stopped begging me to open the door two days ago, but he still came and sat down in the hallway across our room.

Oh how I love that man, and how scared I am to lose him. Losing our second child felt like losing a part of him, but also a part of me. I'd tell him, one day. Just not yet.

**So, the secret is out. What do you think? Leave a comment and thanks for reading!**


	3. Playing tricks

**Lorraine's POV**

We didn't take any cases or do any lectures for over 4 weeks. I slept poorly, had nightmares and woke up screaming or crying for weeks on end. Ed was always there for me, even though he didn't know what I saw or what had happened.

Judy was so sweet afterwards. Ever since she was little she used to sit playing in the study while I was working there alone. When I asked her why, she answered "To protect you, mommy." I've called her my guardian angel ever since.

She knew something was wrong, when I came out of my room back then. Sure she hadn't seen me for eight days, and Ed did explain it to her. We never kept it a secret that I'm clairvoyant, because we always knew there was a chance that I passed it on to Judy. We wanted her to know that she could talk to us about it, when she saw things. She knew that "mommy saw something" but she could see there was something else... she gave me a look that said it all. The very look Ed gave me just a few moments ago.

At dinner, that evening, we just went on as usual. If anyone would have seen us, they would consider us a normal family. And in many ways we are, just not quite. We laughed over Ed tripping when he went to the grocery store that morning, Judy talked about her painting she was making.

After dinner I sent Judy of to make herself ready for bed, while Ed and I started the dishes. "Are you okay, hon?" Ed asked. He was worried, I knew that, yet it still annoyed me. "I'm fine, Ed. Really. I feel a lot better." I smiled at him, he smiled back but it wasn't his usual smile. I could feel his emotions, they were all over the place. Very unlike my Ed, who was a very steady man. "You know,why don't you put Judy to bed? I'll finish up here", I asked him.

Reluctantly he put the towel on the table, gave me a kiss and went up the stairs. I could hear Judy giggling, and Ed chasing after her. It made me feel safe to have them so close. We didn't have any cases at the moment, though we did a lot of lectures. Ed was safe, at least for now. I put away the last teacups and went upstairs. Ed was playing on his guitar for Judy in our room. She looked smitten, and I couldn't help but lean into the door and watch them. When Ed finished the song, Judy looked up and her eyes glistened, "Mommy, come here". I crawled into the bed, she crawled onto my lap and hugged me very tight. "All right, scoot over", Ed giggled. And we just sat there, the three of us.

I remembered the first time we'd done this. It was the very first night after we brought Judy home from the hospital. I felt so complete back then, but now there was a piece missing. Judy had fallen asleep on my lap, I didn't even realise it until I heard Ed say " She looks so much like you, Lorraine. That peaceful expression when she sleeps, so innocent." I smiled and looked down. Little Judy always looked like a mix of the both of us, just perfect. But Ed was right, she started to look more and more like me as she grew older, though she had Ed's eyes, a warm dark brown.

I carried her to bed, kissed her on her forehead and went back to our room. Ed had changed into his shorts and t shirt, ready for bed. After fifteen years, I still loved him as much as I did when we first met. I craved him and I knew he wanted me too. I stepped towards the bed, undressing "Not too tired, mister Warren?" I asked him. "Not at all, mrs Warren!" And I jumped into the bed.

I awoke on Ed's chest, hearing a familiar sound, it was Judy crying. I quickly put on a night gown and my dressing robe and went out of the room. I opened up the door to Judy's room but she was still asleep. I could still hear the crying sound, but couldn't find the source of it. I checked every room, they were all empty except for the furniture. Puzzled I went back to our room and there it was. A cot with in it, a crying baby.

I woke up with a gasp, Ed looked at me "What is it?" I snuggled up to him, "Just a weird dream" and I gave a reassuring smile. "You want to tell me about it?" "No, it won't come true if I did" I winked. "So it was a nice weird dream?" "Yes... yes it was!". He kissed my forehead and pulled me closer.

I knew what it was, my due date was closing in, that is, if I were still pregnant. "It wasn't a premonition, it didn't feel like it. Just my mind playing tricks, right?" I reassured myself "Right!" And with that I fell asleep.

**Thanks for reading! Any tips? Comment them below :)!**


	4. Together for a reason

**Lorraine's POV**

The next few months we- or should I say Ed- took a couple of cases, none of them were actual hauntings, but still Ed tried to go by himself. The first few I let him, just so he had his peace of mind. But after almost six months of being treated like a porcelain doll, I'd had it.

I was with Judy in the chicken coop, when I saw him heading to the car "Where are you off to?" Though I already knew the answer. "Uh, I just gotta run to the store for a few things." He looked like a child that did something naughty.

"Why do you even try?" I crossed my arms. "What? What do you mean?" Ed asked puzzled. Sternly I said "In 15 years, have you been able to lie to me?" Ed sighed "Father Gordon called, he's got a case he wants us to look into. I said I would check it up myself." He knew what was coming as I opened the door of the coop "Lorraine, myself!" "I'm coming with you" I ran after him trying to reach the car before he did. "I know you're worried it's gonna happen again." I said leaning against the car, hoping it would stop him from leaving.

"Yeah, I am. I really am!" He clearly sounded agitated and worried but sighed as he saw the hurt look on my face and said "Maybe it's just time we took a break, write that book."

Yeah, the book was not on my to-do list so I quickly asked him "Do you remember what you said to me on our wedding night?" He thought about it for a second and said "Can we do it again?" Not the answer I was hoping for but the smirk on his face caught me of guard. I relived that night and smiled. "After that" , I giggled. "You said that God brought us together for a reason, right? I'm pretty sure it's not to write a book." I looked at him, his face betrayed he knew he'd lost and so I said "I'm gonna get dressed."

**Ed's POV**

"She's impossible" ,I thought as she headed to the house. I couldn't help but smile, THIS was my Lorraine. Fearless! She was feeling better, but I still felt like I needed to protect her. Sure, she had let me leave on my own to investigate cases these past few months. But I also turned many cases down. Knowing that eventually, she would want to come with me.

This case, however, was nothing. Just old pipes, a broken window and the wind. The couple was relieved, because it had scared them pretty badly. The other person in the attic who showed clear signs of relieve, even though the couple didn't notice, was Lorraine. Somewhere that vision still lingered in her mind.

We had a lecture planned for the next day and I wanted to show the footage of Maurice's case. But I needed to be sure Lorraine was ready. On the way home, I decided to bring up the subject. Of course, she'd already read my mind. "Honey, I can cope. Just show the footage. People need to see it, in order to believe it." And that was that, I knew there was no point in trying to convince her in using other footage - though not nearly as clear- in order to protect her. I decided to only show two little fragments. Not even hinting to the poor man's attack on Lorraine.

The lecture went as planned. Studentswere always interested in what we do - though there were a few adults present as well. When we showed the footage of Maurice's exorcism, Lorraine calmly explained what happened. The youngsters let out a few aaahs and ooohs. When I asked if there were any questions, one girl asked " Did you personally perform the exorcism?" "No, I'm not authorized", I explained, "But I've assisted on many, see an exorcism can be very dangerous. Not only for the victim, but for anyone in the room." I glanced over to Lorraine, who nervously wriggled her rings.

The girl got curious. "So, what happened to Maurice?" She asked. There was no nice way of saying it so I went along, "Well, he tried to kill his wife. But instead he shot her in the arm and turned the gun onto himself." The shock on some of the students' faces told me I needed to explain, "Maurice had a very troubled life.. With little to live for. Not even an exorcist could bring him back." I noticed Lorraine's pained look, she blamed herself. I wanted to tell her that it wasn't her fault but I couldn't, not now. So I went on to the three stages of possession.

**Lorraine's POV**

When the lecture was over, we collected our equipment. As we were putting all of our stuff in the car, Drew came up to us. "Hey Ed! Lorraine!" Ed answered as I turned around, "Yeah." "There's someone here that would like to talk to you. "Oh, hi!" Ed responded, slightly annoyed. This happened a lot, people who rather asked us something in person. " Thank you, Drew" I said, to which he responded "Sure, I'll see you later."

"How can we help you?" I asked the woman.

"There is something horrible happening in my house. Could you come take a look?" She clearly was terrified. Ed, wanting to go home answered, "You know, uh... It's getting kind of

late, we really need to be heading home." But the poor woman didn't give in, " No, you don't understand..." "Oh, but we do. There's usually, some sort of rational explanation.." I heard him say, but he woman intervened "I have 5 daughters who are scared to death. I'm so afraid this thing wants to hurt us. You have a daughter," she hit me right in my heart. Judy meant the world to me! "Won't you do anything you could to protect her? Please! Please can you come and take a look?" She was a woman on a mission to protect her children, I couldn't say anything else but, "Of course we will." And so we took on the Perrons' case.

**I'll leave it here. If you have any tips or some suggestions, feel free to post them here!**


	5. The Perrons’ case

**Lorraine's POV **

When we arrived at the Perrons' family house, I sensed there was a lot going on on the premises. So much energy was left behind in the years the farm house stood over there, it was overwhelming.

I knocked on the door, Carolyn opened it. Her husband Roger stood behind her, and their five daughters were standing in the living room, which was filled with mattresses. "We... we all sleeping down here now," Carolyn explained. "The girls feel safer and it's warmer.

I'm constantly turning up the heat but the house is always freezing." And Roger picked in, "It's not a problem with the furnace though.I mean, not that I can find."

Since Ed didn't posses my gift, he always wanted to hear the story. I, on the other hand, had already seen the entity that was plaguing this family. We went upstairs and Carolyn told us that all the clocks stopped at 3:07. The devil's hour started at three am. And when she showed us the wardrobe and told about the cellar, I immediately wanted to go there.

It was dark in the cellar, even though there was a light bulb burning. I heard screams of agony and despair. Ed snapped me out of it "You picking up anything in here, Hon?" It all floated away but I knew enough, I turned around to look at him. "Something awful happened here, Ed."

As Ed went on to the interview, I went to talk with the family's youngest, April. Who, according to Carolyn, had an imaginary friend. At least that's what she hoped.

The little girl was a sweetheart! For a moment I saw Judy and then a glimpse of the baby that would've been expected any day now. I quickly rejected that "vision"... I smiled and asked April "Mom and Dad tell me that you have a friend." The young girl nodded, "His name is Rory. He lives here, too." I could see her little head thinking "But he's always sad." Uh oh, here it comes, "Why is that?" I asked. "He won't tell me. But I think something bad happened to him." This definitely wasn't an imaginary friend! "Do you mind if I try to see Rory?" April passed me the music box.

I opened it up and turned the key. The music started playing and the mirror turned around. A moved it from side to side, and just like that I saw a boy, who disappeared as quickly as he had shown himself.

I wanted to check outside. The property sure was beautiful, especially with the lake at the back of the garden. But there was lots of energy around me, lots of emotions too. Ed came outside "Hey!" But at the same time I heard a cracking sound of rope on a tree, it made me flinch. I turned around and there she was. "What is it?" Ed asked worried. The entity that was haunting this family, was hanging from that tree. I suddenly felt very dizzy and Ed rushed to catch me as I almost fell down.

We told the Perrons their house needed an exorcism. "I've been seeing the dark entity that's haunting your house and your land." I told them. "I saw it first when I came through your door. It was latched to your back. And then I saw it again with the girls when we walked in the living room." They both looked shocked, "And it doesn't matter where you go, this dark entity has latched itself to your family. And its feeding off of you." Carolyn asked with a trembling voice "Even if we... leave?"

Why is it that people always think that hauntings stop when you move away from a place? "It's like stepping on gum, you take it with you," I heard Ed explain. "I have to tell you, you have a lot of spirit in here. But this is the one that I'm the most worried about because it is so hateful." We explained what was going to happen next. We needed to gather evidence in order for the church to step in and perform the exorcism. But the family didn't go to church, nor were the girls baptised. That was going to complicate things...

When we got home, we were just in time for Judy's bedtime. My mom was going up the stairs, when we entered the front door. "It's alright, mom," I said, " I'll put her to bed!" And I gave her a kiss and passed her to go to Judy's room. When I walked through the door of her bedroom, Judy's eyes lit up. Clearly she wasn't expecting me to come in and quickly moved her pillow. I went to sit on her bed, "Judy, what are you up to?" I asked her as she stroked my hair. "I got you a present", and she lifted up the pillow to reveal two lockets. "Me and Nana got this at the Church's yard sales." She continued.

I was surprised, and I couldn't hide it, "Honey! Oh!" And she handed me my locket, "One for you and one for me. I put a picture of you and Daddy into mine. Nana said with this we will always be together." I watched as I was holding mine and she was holding hers next to mine. All three of us were smiling back at me. "You'll be with me and I'll be with you." She explained, a sadness in her voice. "I miss you and Daddy." That came out of Judy's heart, I could feel it . I sighed and took her into my arms.

I knew Judy missed us. Even though we hadn't had many cases recently, we still were away a lot of the time. Too much for an 8- year old. I wish it were different, sometimes. Even though she has my mom when we are away, she is lonely. No one to speak to, to play with... I kissed her goodnight and put out the lights. I went downstairs lost in my thoughts.

I reached the study, and started to do some research. I found loads of information on the land of the Perrons. I was right, a lot of things happened there, and it wasn't pretty! The locket was ticking against the desk as I wrote things down. I took it in my hands and opened it up. Judy was looking back at me, her beautiful dark eyes revealed the innocence in her soul, even in a picture. Then my eyes slid to the second, empty space. It made me want to cry, knowing that there could've been a picture of our second child in it. "Hey, Hon?" I was brought back to reality by his voice and closed the locket. "Yeah?"

"You're not gonna believe this. Carolyn's voice didn't record." Puzzled by what he said I asked, "What do you mean?" He didn't explain, he just said "Listen."

There was nothing on the tape where Carolyn was supposed to be talking. There was only silence. "Nothing! The whole time. I don't know, did you find anything?" He asked me.

"A lot. That makes no wonder they going through what they are." And I showed him what I had found.

**There another chapter. I'm gonna try to add some more of my own "story" in the next chapter. But the movies are an important part of the story and it gives an impression of how my story fits in the movie. If you've enjoyed the story so far comment below, any tips are welcome too!**


	6. She’s perfect

A little flashback to eight years ago ...

**Ed's POV**

For nights on end Lorraine has barely slept. She just turns and tosses, gets up and starts pacing around in our room. I wish I could help, but except for offering a massage or a hug, there isn't much I can do.

I smile as I watch her, sleep still in my eyes. She's busy changing the sheets of the crib, even though she's changed them the day before yesterday. As she's deciding where to put the teddy bear, she notices my gaze. "Go back to sleep, hon! I didn't mean to wake you..." she apologises.

"You didn't, and I can't," I say getting from under the sheets. I walk over and take her into my arms. She leans into me, then decides to turn around. The now really big bump gets in between us. "Baby Warren better be here soon, cause I wanna cuddle with his or her mommy properly!" I think to myself. Lorraine starts giggling, "Our girl will come when she pleases, mister Warren!" And she turns so her side is towards me, she puts her head on my chest. "I love you," I say to her and she tilts her head back so she can kiss me.

**Lorraine's POV **

I can't believe I've dreamt of this! The last few days I have only slept a few winks, I've changed the crib's sheets four times, washed the baby's clothes three times, and still I feel restless. Nervous even. I just want to sleep really, but all I do is keeping Ed up. Just moments ago he pulled me back into bed and he's already asleep?! I've never been so jealous in my life!

I smile as I see his right hand resting on my belly. "You, my girl, are one lucky little lady to have this man as your daddy!" I say as I put my hand on Ed's and snuggle a bit deeper into him. I've never felt so complete and i fall asleep.

I wake up after what feels like hours, but looking at the alarm clock -1:09am- it's only been 23 minutes... I felt something. It was probably just a kick. I look up to to Ed, he's still fast asleep. And my eyes go over the room, and fixate on the crib. "Those sheets are ugly," I say up loud. "No they're not! Go back to sleep," so I did wake him up! I sigh... and there it is again. A pain in my back and lower belly. I flinch! "Hon? What is it?" Ed asks. " Nothing, just a kick in the wrong place!" And I smile. "She sure is active enough!" Ed doesn't believe me, he knows me too good for that. But he also knows not to argue with me and so he just kisses the top of my head.

I know what that pain means, our baby girl is coming. I time the contractions, but I won't go to the hospital as long as they're not regular and follow up quick enough. I hate hospitals, too many spirits. So the lesser time I have to spend there, the better! Just then I remember the angel I saw there when I was younger, and I feel warm and cosy, drifting off to sleep again.

I wake up to a gush of fluid. "Shoot!" The clock says 4:09am. So I did get 3 hours of sleep! I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I pick some clean underwear and put it on after throwing my wet one in the laundry basket. I go back to the bedroom and go to Ed, "Honey," I say as I kiss him on the cheek. " Ed, love wake up." He turns around and opens his eyes. He looks confused seeing me without my nightgown. "Is this a weird dream?" He asks. "No, silly! It's time!"

He frowns, " No it's not! It's not even 6am." Why did he sleep so deeply? "I mean, we need to go Ed!" And I grimace. As he's sees the pain going though me, he jumps up. "Oh! The baby? Now?" All I can do is nod and breathe... The contractions have gotten worse in the last three hours. It's a miracle I've been able to sleep through them. I grab his sweatpants and pinch them together. He rubs my back "It's okay, hon! Just breathe!"

When the contraction is over he gets me one of his t shirts and a legging. He helps me put them on, stopping when I have another contraction. After I've put on my clothes, I want to take of the wet sheets. But Ed takes my arms. "Hon, we've gotta go to the hospital. The sheets can wait!" He knows I dread hospitals. Every excuse is good enough not to go, so I give him one of my stares. "Okay, I'll take them off! Just sit down," he says sternly.

Ed puts on the clean sheets I took out of the closet. He helps me down the stairs, not without stopping for yet another contraction. He takes my little suitcase I've packed weeks beforehand and helps me into the car. All while asking me if I'm okay for over a hundred times. He is so protective, and normally I don't mind. But now i do, it annoys me. I don't know if it's the pain of the contractions, the nerves of becoming a mom or the fear of the hospital, but after another, "You okay, sweetheart?" I snap. "Yes, I'm fine! Now stop asking" and there is the next contraction and so I fold in half, breathing heavily. While I'm trying to breathe the pain away I regret snapping at him.

This time he seems to read my mind, "it's fine! I know you're in pain!" He says ever so sweetly!

When we arrive at the hospital, he rushes out of the car, "I'll be right back" he shouts. I roll my eyes and smile. I get out of the car and walk into the hospital, Ed is freaking out at the reception, "My wife is in labour, I need a wheelchair. I've said this four times already!" I put my hand on his shoulder "Ed, it's okay!" "No it is not okay, you see my wife is ..." and as he turns around and sets eyes on me, he goes "Oh, Honey! Why did you walk all the way over here?" And I smile at him and back at the nurse at the desk. Then there's another pain, and I can barely stand up. Ed supports me during the contraction and puts me down in the wheelchair the nurse brought up afterwards.

After a labour of barely five hours, finally with that sixth push our little girl is laid down on my tummy. Her cries fill the room! It's the sweetest sound I've ever heard. Ed is crying "oh hon, you did so good!" And he kisses my forehead. "Does daddy want to cut the cord?" The midwife asks and he nods. His hands tremble as they hand him the scissors.

As the cord is being cut, our little one stops crying and looks at me with her big dark blue eyes! "Hello Judy! You were in a rush to get here, weren't you?" And her eyes stay focused on mine. "I'm your mommy! And I'm so glad you're finally here!" I coo at her, tears streaming down my cheeks.

The nurse takes Judy from me, "Just a quick wash and some clothes for the little miss here" she says, as I look at her with an asking expression. "Ed go with her, will you?" he nods and follows the nurse and our daughter. They just around the corner, only away for about three or four minutes, but it feels like an eternity as I hear Judy's screams. Then all of the sudden they stop and Ed comes around the corner with her. She's looking at him with big eyes, and I smile. Her black hairs peeping from underneath her little pink hat.

"She's perfect!" Ed says and he puts her in my arms. "She is! She really is," I smile.

Just a little fluffy chapter, okay not that short haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


	7. They mean the world to me

**Ed's POV **

The next morning we drove to the Perrons house again. Our assistant Drew and Brad, the new police officer, were meeting us there at ten o'clock. We'd had a little less sleep than we would've liked to have. After Lorraine showed me all her research on the farm house, at precisely 3:07- we know it was at that time 'cause our clock on the desk stopped- the tape recorder started playing again. From the start, even though none of us had touched it or rewinded it after I let Lorraine listen to "my monologue" -since Carolyn's voice hadn't been recorded. An eerie howl answered my questions, and it felt inhuman. I could see the hairs on Lorraine's arms standing upright.

Upon our arrival Drew and I set up our gear. Cameras with thermostats, microphones, even something as simple as bells were being strategically placed to help us investigate and gather evidence.

**Lorraine's POV**

While the men were setting up, I shared what I'd found with Carolyn. "How could a mother kill her own child?" She asked me when I told her about Bathsheba. I explained that the baby never was a child to her, she just used her god given gift against Him. The ultimate offence so that she would receive more praise and elevate her status, in the eyes of Satan. As a mother I couldn't understand it either, but the last few years I had learned a lot about witches and devil worshippers. This was not even a big sacrifice.

I was helping Carolyn putting their family pictures back up the mantle piece, when I touched her hand, grabbing the same picture frame. I saw all seven of them at the beach. Smiling, running around, playing, enjoying the sun... " Hmm, wow! That's a nice day at the beach, huh?" I asked her, smiling. Amused she asked, "How did you know?" Nothing in that picture gave a hint to the beach... "It's an insight, it's like a peek through the curtain in

another person's life." I explained. I could feel the love she felt for her family, "That day meant so much to me. We're driving along the coast. Nancy pointed out how pretty the view was. I thought this is the perfect opportunity for a photo. We're gonna starts fresh, you know. A new house, a new beginning. You should've seen Roger and the girls. I've never seen them so happy. They mean the world to me." I smiled as I held her hand.

Roger and Carolyn have such a beautiful family. Five lovely daughters, each a different mix of the both of them. I wonder, if Ed and I wouldn't have taken this path, would that be us? Judy, having a few siblings? A normal job with free time to spent with the kids, to create memories? I must say, the thought warmed me from the inside. But hen I thought of all the people we had helped over the years. Giving them an opportunity to be a family was just as important, however that sometimes meant putting others first. And leaving our baby girl with nana every time, still breaks my heart. I touch the locket, it makes Judy feel close to me.

After a false alarm from Brad, at 9:18pm we- Ed, Brad and me- were off to the cellar after the door opened on it's own. In the dark the cellar was even more terrifying. Ed was going around with the microphone, when he noticed me bending in half. It was making me feel sick. "Everything alright?" He asked me. " There's definitely something here," I said pointing to the spot where I was standing. My hands were freezing. Ed tried to provoke whatever was down there, but it didn't work. The entity I felt was gone.

We went back upstairs. "Well, like I said, it doesn't always work when you want it to." Ed said as we came into the hallway. "Yeah, maybe the camera picked something up." And just like that, the door slammed shut. We were all baffled. Roger and Carolyn went of to bed, Brad and drew manned the mics and Ed and I sat in the kitchen to hold the fort. However the clocks didn't stop at 3:07 that night... I sighed, realising this was going to be a long night!

We had only slept for a few hours, but in the morning we all felt bright! The kitchen was buzzing. The girls were happy, chatting with all of us. Roger was making pancakes, and the air smelled so sweet! Little April handed Ed a plate with a couple of pancakes on it. It warmed my heart, she was adorable. "I think I might take the girls for ice cream later on. What do you say about that?" Roger kinda yelled to get over the noisy girls, who were immediately enthusiastic about the idea. "Honey, you wanna come?" He asked Carolyn, but she looked even worse then she did before she went to bed last night and answered, "No, I'm exhausted. I'm just gonna take a nap. The late nights, they're getting to me."

Ed, being a total gentleman, said "That's probably a good idea. Why don't you get some rest, Lorraine and I watch over things for a bit." Carolyn turned to to him "Really?" He nodded. Brad, who was still eating his pancakes, almost yelled, " I better take off, my shift is starting in an hour." And he stood up.

"Oh, the house doesn't felt like this in a long time. I think the girls feel a lot safer with you around." Carolyn told Ed. I didn't really know how to feel about that, but I kept quiet and drank my tea.

After Roger left with the girls, and Carolyn went to her room to rest, I decided to do the laundry. I'd never been a sitting type, always had to do something. Today wasn't an exception.

As I was hanging the laundry, Ed snuck up on me, " I can get used to this." "What, me doing laundy?" I asked, shaking out a sheet. "You're funny!" He put his arms around my waist and I chuckled as he kissed my cheek. "No this place. Nice, fresh country air..." Ed held me close, I love moments like these. "Hmm. They have such a beautiful family, don't they?" Ed smiled, "Yeah that little one, April? See her bringing me pancakes?" I turned around and put my arms around his neck, "Yeah!" And I smiled.

He touched my nose as I looked him deeply into his eyes. "We have to help them," I nodded. Ed answered, "Yeah, I'll start with the Chevy," he said in all seriousness. I giggled, kissed hem and lovingly pushed him away by his cheek. He walked off to the Chevy. That's my Ed, a real goofball. And oh, do I love him for it! He makes though cases like this one, more bearable.

**I'll leave this chapter here. Hope you enjoyed reading the story so far? Any tips or requests sure are welcome! Also sorry for writing mostly from Lorraine's POV. It's easier for me to "crawl into her head", for some reason. Also just a little bit more patience, Ed will find out about the baby soon enough ;) **


	8. It took a big piece

Lorraine's POV

When I was finished with the sheets, I sat on the porch swing for a while, lost in my own thoughts. Wondering how Judy was today, what she would be doing. She would enjoy this place, at least if it wasn't haunted. Judy wasn't really a fan of everything that had to do with our job. Understandable, what eight year old would be? Our artefact room freaked her out, she always passed it as quickly as she could. Yet sometimes curiosity got the better of her, or so it would seem. Ed found her in the room on occasions, looking around. She wouldn't notice he spotted her, and when he touched her she would be terrified. Sometimes I fear the evil within that room lures her in there, wanting to possess her.

The wind chime snapped me out of my thoughts. I was freezing, the wind had picked up in speed and the sky coloured dark grey. I ran towards the laundry, hurrying to get it inside. When I want to take down the white sheet it blows of the clothesline, stops in mid air, looking like a person and holds there before blowing to Carolyn's bedroom window. Then it blows to the side and I see someone standing in the window looking at me. The woman turns around and gets out of my sight.

I froze, realising it wasn't Carolyn and immediately ran inside and up the stairs. Carolyn's bed was empty, I could hear her in the bathroom. But she didn't react or open the door, but i could hear her gagging. I ran to the bathroom's other door down the hall when she opened the door. "Are you okay? Are you sick?" I asked her. She looked even worse than this morning. "I'm fine, I woke up just feeling a bit nauseous, that's all," she said. "I thought I saw ..." but she cut me off, "I hear Roger and the girls, one minute." And she walked passed me. I stood there, something was wrong. She didn't seem like herself, and while I have a strong sense of hearing I hadn't heard anything proving that her husband and the girls even were on the premises.

Ed's POV

The moment Roger arrived with the girls I was already installing the new, well used, carburettor. He walked up to me, " I thought that was you." I'd never let a chance to work on a car go past me, so I asked "Hey, I hope you don't mind. I got a good deal on a rebuilt, at that wrecking yard in Smithfield." He smiled

"No, you look like you know what you're doing." "Yeah, we'll see! Got a nice place here, Roger. Lorraine and I always wanted a spot in the country." I told him, still trying to fit in the part. "I'll sell you this one." We both laughed.

"Hey, get me a wrench, would ya?" I asked.

Roger hesitated for a bit "Hey, uh... Really means a lot to us to have you here. I gotta admit I was a little bit skeptical going in." I looked up, "I just want to say thank you, though for coming out, when you did." He meant it. It usually was the case that the husband was the skeptic, even though they had seen things happen.

"I can't take the credit. It, uh... That's all Lorraine. I didn't want to!" I had to be honest. "Oh, why is that?" I sighed, "Whatever Lorraine sees, feels, touches... it helps people, but it also takes a toll on her. Little piece each time." He nodded. "Couple months ago we worked on a case. She saw something." And i was catapulted back to that moment.

The exorcism of Maurice had only been going on for 23 minutes, but he started to cry blood. It was the demon trying to fight the holy words, destroying him from the inside out. Even though an exorcism is extremely dangerous for everyone in the room, and we ought to keep our distance, Lorraine always cared for the victim. Even if that meant being vulnerable, especially with her gift. She was wiping the blood of the man's face when all of the sudden he grabbed her by the arms. Her face had an expression of pure horror, all the blood drained out of it. She went blank, started shaking, trying to get out of Maurice's grip and started screaming. I'd never hear her scream like that, it chilled my blood.

Right away I ran to her, pulling the farmer of her, while she kept screaming. Drew was filming, he was in the way, so I yelled he had to get out. I needed to protect Lorraine!

After what seemed like an eternity of Lorraine screaming her head of, she went limp in my arms. I carried her to the next room and put her in the sofa. All the while stroking her hair, holding her hand and softly calling her name. Hoping she would come to. It took her over half an hour to regain consciousness.

I came back to Roger "It took a real big piece. When we got home, she went into our room, locked herself in. Didn't talk, didn't eat, didn't come out for 8 days." Roger looked at me,"What did she see?" "I do not know." That was all I could tell, "And I won't ask!"

Second update of today. Need to make the most of it, as school starts on Monday and I'll have considerably less time! Thank you for those who are following the story, I hope you enjoy! As always, tips are welcome!


End file.
